Graham Miller, NCIS
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Graham was sick of being a marine and yet here was, a brand new NCIS agent.
1. The Interview

**Graham Miller, NCIS**

**The Interview**

Spoilers- general S3 for NCIS and none really for Buffy.  
Disclaimer- The characters belong to those who created them, in other words- they aren't mine.  
Note- this will only have a few minis but I'm trying to have them all ready so they won't be too far apart.  
xxx

Jethro Gibbs silently studied the large man before him. He had to admit, superficially the man looked extremely competent, but then appearances could be deceiving- even a Marine haircut.

Gibbs casually sipped his coffee. "You want to join NCIS, Captain Miller."

Captain Miller calmly met his gaze. "Yes, sir."

"Why?"

"I want to serve my country, sir," Miller said stiffly.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "So why leave the Marines?"

For the first time since he entered the conference room Captain Miller's straight back and calm demeanor wavered. His blue eyes became icy and hard.

"My contract was up and I wanted to settle down somewhere."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Captain Miller was lying to him. Interesting.

Gibbs flipped open the manila folder on the table in front of him. "You joined the Marines after high school. You received sniper training and were selected for a special assignment not long after. You have an interesting record. Miller, but there's a lot of blank spaces."

"That would be classified, sir."

Gibbs studied him silently, his fingers idly tapping against his coffee cup.

Miller calmly stared back at Gibbs.

Gibbs thumbed through Miller's record. "You have an impressive amount of commendations."

"I'm good at my job, sir."

Gibbs nodded. He was a marine. It was almost a given. "Have you seen a dead body before, Captain?"

The dark look entered Miller's eyes again. "Yes, sir."

"Do you have any special training that will help you with our cases?"

"I can track people through any type of terrain. I've had sniper training and training in highly advanced hand to hand combat. I have a Politics degree from UC Sunnydale… And I always win _Clue_."

Gibbs smirked and closed the file. "Thank you, Captain Miller."

Miller nodded.

Gibbs swept out of the conference room and strode into the Director's office, barely pausing to glare as her personal assistant protested.

"Jenny."

Jenny sighed and removed her glasses. "Yes, Jethro."

Gibbs threw Captain Miller's file onto her desk. "You should hire him before he gets a better offer."

Jenny casually reached over and picked up a pile of paperwork. "I'm glad you approve, Jethro. You can hand his completed paperwork to my personal assistant on your way out."

Gibbs glared at her and turned on his heel.

"Oh, Jethro?"

Gibbs looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you like him," Jenny smiled. "Because he's joining your team."

xxx

end


	2. First Case

**Graham Miller, NCIS**

**The First Case**

Spoilers- general S3 for NCIS and none really for Buffy.  
Disclaimer- The characters belong to those who created them, in other words- they aren't mine.  
xxx

Graham stared sightlessly at the rapidly decomposing body of a Naval Officer. This was one heck of a first day.

"Agent Miller, could you assist me for a moment, please? I'm afraid Mr Palmer is sick."

Graham blinked and then nodded tersely.

Ducky placed his open bag on the ground. "I'm going to need your help with the initial examination and getting this poor fellow to the morgue."

"Certainly, Dr. Mallard."

Ducky chuckled. "Please, call me Ducky. Everyone else does."

Graham smiled slightly. "Very well."

Ducky paused in taking the corpse's liver temperature. "You don't speak much do you? That's fine; I speak enough for the both of us."

Ducky looked at the liver temperature and clicked his tongue. "This poor man's been out a few days at least. By the rate of decomposition I'd say three or four days. So why did I take his liver temperature, you ask? A habit, I'm afraid. It's in my nature to be methodical."

"Not that it is a bad thing," Ducky continued. "After all, I'm sure being a marine has drilled some long lasting habits into your psyche. Gibbs-"

"Gibbs wants to know how this officer died." Gibbs stood over them, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ah, Jethro. I'll know more when I take him back to the lab but I do suspect our officer was struck repeatedly with a blunt object."

"Are you finished, Ducky? The natives are getting restless." Gibbs jerked his head towards the local police.

"Yes, of course. Agent Miller has volunteered to help me get our officer back to the lab."

Gibbs nodded curtly. "Well, don't take too long. The Director wants me to put you through the paces, Miller, see how you do in a real life situation."

Graham had to stop himself from saluting. "Yes, sir."

xxxxx

"Abby found traces of drugs on his clothes, but none in his system. No drugs were recovered from his home either."

Gibbs frowned. "Anything else?"

Tony scanned Abby's hastily written report. "Abby found a lot of residue on his clothes- household cleaners."

"He was cooking speed," Graham said grimly.

Tony snorted. "Stupid Probie, I think-

Gibbs nodded appraisingly. "You're right, Miller. Find the lab."

xxxxx

McGee looked around the dank basement.

"We should call Gibbs," Graham commented.

McGee nodded, slightly in awe of the new agent.

"Miller found the lab, Gibbs."

xxxxx

Graham held up a hand to stop McGee.

McGee's hand dropped to his sidearm. "What is it?" he whispered.

Graham pulled his gun and crept soundlessly into the badly lit alley. McGee waited at the mouth of the alley, knowing he couldn't move as silently as the ex-marine.

Graham struck suddenly, darting behind a dumpster and pulling out a struggling man with his free hand.

The man looked up into Graham's grim face. "I didn't do nothing! I never saw the sailor!"

McGee pulled out his phone again with a sigh. Miller was really starting to make him feel incompetent.

"Gibbs, we have a witness."

xxxxx

Gibbs stepped out of the interrogation room. "Miller, in here now!"

xxxxx

Graham ran down the street, dodging civilians as he went. His gun was cupped safely between two hands.

"Freeze, NCIS!"

Cursing, Graham put his gun away and kicked up the speed.

Tony called after him, wheezing painfully. "I'll… be right… there."

Tony bent over, his hands on his knees as he breathed heavily.

"Damn Marines."

xxxxx

Graham looked up from his paperwork as a large cup of coffee was placed on the desk in front of him. Gibb's face was unreadable.

"Just finishing the report, sir."

Gibbs nodded. "You did good today."

"Thank you, sir."

Gibbs nodded again. "Don't forget the paperwork."

xxx

end


	3. Target Practice

**Graham Miller, NCIS**

**Target Practice **

Spoilers- general S3 for NCIS and none really for Buffy.  
Disclaimer- The characters belong to those who created them, in other words- they aren't mine.  
Note- This one was inspired by an NCIS moment.  
xxx

Special Agent Adam Smart eyed the knives with distaste. "Remind me again why we have to do this?"

"Director's orders," Tony snapped. "You can't always rely on your gun."

Agent Smart rolled his eyes. "So we challenge them to a knife fight? Or do we make them a salad?"

Graham slowly stood up, unfolding his large frame from the dismally small chairs that were relegated to the basement of NCIS headquarters.

"Saved my life more than a few times," he said somberly.

Smart shrunk back. "Uh…"

Ziva stepped forward and held out a knife, handle first and a challenge in her eyes.

"Why don't you give us a demonstration?"

Graham nodded sharply and took the knife. Silently, Graham lined himself up with the target. He drew his arm back and let the knife fly with practiced ease.

Agent Smart paled and swayed as the knife hit the target with an audible 'thunk.' The other agents murmured, obviously impressed.

Ziva studied the target. "I'm impressed."

"Me too," Tony said. "Summer camp?"

Graham raised an eyebrow.

Tony paused, clearly uncomfortable. "Or not."

xxx

end


	4. Sparring

**Graham Miller, NCIS**

**Sparring**

Spoilers- general S3 for NCIS and none really for Buffy.  
Disclaimer- The characters belong to those who created them, in other words- they aren't mine.  
xxx

Graham shrugged his shoulders and stretched out his arms.

"I, ah, I really don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

Graham smiled at Tony. "I can handle myself."

Tony made a face. "I don't doubt that."

"But?" Graham prompted.

"But looks can be deceiving and I've seen bigger guys than you taken down."

Tony looked anxiously over his shoulder. "I'm just saying I don't think this is a good idea. She's looking mean today."

Graham and Tony both looked across the ring. Ziva snarled back at them.

Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "No one will think less of you."

Graham considered it for a second. "The most dangerous person I know is a petite blonde who weighs a quarter of my body weight."

"Sounds hot."

Graham glanced sideways at him. "She could break you like a twig."

Tony barely hesitated. "Do you have her number?"

Graham smirked. "Not gonna happen, Tony."

"Are we going to spar or not?" Ziva snapped.

Ziva bounced on the balls of her feet and cracked her knuckles.

Tony winced.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Graham cracked his neck. "Not so much."

"NCIS does have an emergency contact, don't they?"

Graham's eyebrows shot up.

Tony grinned. "Just checking."

Tony pushed Graham into the ring.

"Go get her, Tiger."

xxx

end


	5. Technical Difficulties

**Technical Difficulties **

Spoilers- general S3 for NCIS and none really for Buffy.  
Disclaimer- The characters belong to those who created them, in other words- they aren't mine.  
Note- Last in this section of the series, working on adding some more supernatural (not the show) elements and I can't forget Abby.  
xxx

Graham growled lowly at the box in front of him. He tapped at the keyboard.

A loud obnoxious beep filled the office.

"Damn computer!"

"I- I can fix that."

Graham looked up at McGee. He was shifting from foot to foot, a pinched, nervous expression on his face. It was like McGee expected Graham to bite his head off.

"The damn thing keeps freezing." Graham pushed his chair back. "It's all yours."

McGee smiled awkwardly and slid into the empty seat. A few seconds of industrial typing and McGee pushed the chair back.

"All fixed."

Graham checked the screen.

"Thanks, McGee. I owe you a beer."

McGee walked away, grinning. Marines and technology, they just didn't mix.

xxx

end


End file.
